ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Orton
Jake Orton (Known as Jake Fyor Ortonr) was born on June 2nd, 1985 in Moscow, Russia, Russian Federation to Samantha Fydor and David Orton but moved to Calgary, Alberta, Canada at age of five. He is a pro wrestling star that currently wrestles for numerous feds but most notably for Total Wrestling Entertainment and Total Non-Stop Action. In TWE, he is a Hall of Famer in the 2011 Class and former TWE World Heavyweight Champion. In TNA, he is a former TNA National Heavyweight Champion, TNA Undisputed Champion, TNA TV Champion and TNA TV Champion and One Half of the Tag Team Champions with known rival for the past decade, Scotty Paine. Who Is Jake Fydor Orton? Jake Fydor Orton was a native born son to the Moscow area where he spent a little of his life. His beloved mother and father would do everything that they could to raise him. On August 24th, 1991; His mom and dad were found dead in an accident in Winnipeg as they were coming home from a NHL game. They were pronounced DOA (Dead On Arrival) of the paramedics as Jake would be placed in a foster home which saw him move to Toronto,Ontario,Canada where he would live his life from 3 years old til he was tweleve where he would move state side for boarding school in Olympia,Washington. Jake would succeed in everything as he graduated but he kept saying he dedicated everything to his family. He would start to train for wrestling at age sixteen where he would go to a free wrestling training for the weekend only to fall in love with the sport and would train more with NWA: Wildside. He then went to Ring Of Honor where at age nineteen, he got a contract. He followed the code but left as he was fed up with ROH management. 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 Total Wrestling Entertainment On September 3rd, 2015, Jake made his way back to a former place he once called home by the name of Total Wrestling Entertainment. He has been signed to make his return at TWE's Phenomenon PPV that celebrates the nine years that the company has been around. It is unclear yet who he will be facing but rumors are surfacing that he is slated to have an impact on the company with this debut. Moveset Dropkick Lariat Scoop Slam Arm Drag Bulldog European Uppercut DDT Neckbreaker Back-Drop Driver Snap Suplex Goglapata Triangle Choke Triangle Armbar Elevated DDT Inverted Backbreaker (Way Of The Anarchist - Spinning TKO Into Two Handed Diamond Cutter Killing Field - Texas Cloverleaf) ( ) = Finishers Themes Championships TWE World Heavyweight Champion 1x ECW World Champion 1x ROH World Champion 1x CSU Tag Team 1x ISW Pure Champion 1x (Longest Reign at 8 months) TNA Undisputed Champion 1x TNA Tag Team Champion 2x: While apart of DeathPool `99 w/ Scotty Paine TNA TV Champion 1x TNA National Heavyweight Champion 3x WWE World heavyweight Champion 6x WWE Undisputed Champion 4x WWE Tag Team Champion 7x: While a member of various stables AHW X Division Champion 1x: Longest reiging and last in feds history ICW World Champion 1x ROH Tag Team Champion 3x: While a member of Anarchy `99 Hall of Fames Awards